1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake structure, and more particularly to an intake structure that is applied to projection devices thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring now to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3, conventional intake structure 11 of projecting device 10 is set plural intake ports 111 on bottom lid 12 of the projecting device 10. An exhaust fan 112 and heating elements 13 (for examples, integration rod, relay lens and condenser, etc.) inside an optical engine case 14 are installed near the intake ports 111. The air stream from the intake ports 111 inlets inside the projecting device 10 and flows around the heating elements 13 for cooling them while the exhaust fan 112 is on.
However, there has no guiding design between the intake ports 111 and the exhaust fan 112. Therefore, the air stream passes the shortest or the lowest air-resistant ways freely into the exhaust fan 112; It renders the air stream not concentrated on the heating elements 13 to provide maximum cooling effect. The present ways to solve the problems above are to increase exhaust fans, rotating speed or area of the intake ports 111 to increase the volume of the air stream; it enhances cooling efficiency of heating element 13. But these manners render the light and noise inside the projecting device 10 to escape cape from the intake ports 111 easily. Thus, the noise of the exhaust fan enhances and influences our audiovisual enjoyment.